Robert Stromberg
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 2 wins, 2 nomination | Roles = Matte Painter }} Robert "Rob" R. Stromberg (born ) is an Emmy Award and Academy Award winning visual effects artist, specialized in matte paintings, who worked for Bill Taylor and Syd Dutton as part of their company Illusion Arts, Inc. on , the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes and , the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode and the Star Trek: Voyager pilot episode . For "Tribunal", Stromberg created the matte painting of Cardassia Prime and for "Caretaker" created the matte paintings for the Ocampa underground city. During his time on Star Trek, Stromberg earned one Emmy Award nomination and two wins. Stromberg earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement - Special Visual Effects in 1995 for his work on the television drama Fatherland, shared with Richard Patterson and David S. Williams, Jr., In 2008 he won another Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for the John Adams episode Join Or Die, for which he also won two Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Created Environment in a Broadcast Program or Commercial and for Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Miniseries, Movie or Special. He was previously nominated for a Visual Effects Society Award in 2006 for his work on the drama Memoirs of a Geisha. His work on 's war drama Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World in 2004 earned him three more nominations and one win: an Academy Award nomination for Best Visual Effects, a BAFTA Film Award nomination for Best Achievement in Special Visual Effects, a Visual Effects Society Award nomination for Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Motion Picture, shared with Brooke Breton, and the win of a Golden Sattelite Award for Best Visual Effects. Stromberg, the son of filmmaker William R. Stromberg and the brother of composer William T. Stromberg, started his career in the late '80s and worked as matte artist on the horror comedy Meet the Hollowheads (1989, written and directed by Thomas R. Burman), the the adventure movie Journey to the Center of the Earth (1989, with Patrick T. Myers and Brick Price), and the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, with Robert D. Bailey, Jammie Friday, Peter Kuran, Jeff Matakovich, and Chris Dawson). The following years he worked as matte artist/ digital matte artist on projects such as the fantasy action film Tremors (1990), the thriller Cape Fear (1991), the thriller A Few Good Men (1992), the fantasy comedy Addams Family Values (1993), the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), ' horror thriller From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), the comedy The Birdcage (1996), the fantasy adventure Dragonheart (1996), the action thriller Daylight (1996), the drama Patch Adams (1998), the science fiction film Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000 (2000), the drama Cast Away (2000), the thriller 15 Minutes (2001), the science fiction comedy Men in Black II (2002), 's crime drama Catch Me If You Can (2002), the action thriller Bad Boys II (2003), and the fantasy film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003). In the more recent years Stromberg was mainly credited as visual effects supervisor and worked on the fantasy film The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), the science fiction film Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), 's drama The Aviator (2004), the television pilot for Men in Trees (2006), the comic adaptation Ghost Rider (2007), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), the thriller There Will Be Blood (2007), and the action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008). His most recent credits as matte artist include the science fiction action film G.I. Joe: Rise of the Cobra (2009) and the science fiction thriller 2012 (2009), as visual effects designer the thriller The Road (2009) and the mystery thriller Shutter Island (2010), as visual effects supervisor the drama Angel Camouflaged (2010) and the pilot for the television series Games of Thrones (2009), and as production designer 's science fiction thriller Avatar (2009) and 's fantasy adventure Alice in Wonderland (2010). In 2010 Stromberg and Rick Carter received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Production Design for their work on Avatar. Star Trek production designer Scott Chambliss is also nominated in this category. http://www.saturnawards.org/nominations.html Stromberg, Rick Carter, and Kim Sinclair won the Academy Award for Best Achievement in Art Direction for their work on Avatar at the 82nd Annual Academy Awards. In 2011 Stromberg and Karen O'Hara received the Academy Award for Best Achievement in Art Direction for their work on 's fantasy movie Alice in Wonderland at the 83rd Annual Academy Awards. Also in 2011 he received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for his work as Visual Effects Supervisor on the crime series Boardwalk Empire. Emmy Awards Stromberg received the following Emmy Award wins and nomination in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato, David Takemura, Michael Okuda, Don Greenberg, Erik Nash, Steve Price, Syd Dutton, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award for the episode , tied with , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, David Takemura, Erik Nash, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Adam Howard, and Syd Dutton * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Joe Bauer, Edward L. Williams, Scott Rader, Don Greenberg, Adam Howard, Don Lee, John F.K. Parenteau, Joshua D. Rose, and Joshua Cushner Star Trek interviews * VOY Season 4 DVD special feature "The Art of Alien Worlds", interviewed on * Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure, 1995 External link * Stromberg, Robert Stromberg, Robert Stromberg, Robert